Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outdoor solar powered lamps and specifically to an outdoor solar powered floor lamp with a weighted base, folding feet, and pointed ridges joined adjustably and interchangeably to the underside surface of the base for leveling and stability purposes when placed on hard, soft, even, uneven, uniform, and non-uniform support surfaces.
Traditionally, outdoor lamps derive their upright support from a singular pointed base member such as a long finned spike that, when pushed into penetrable soil or a soft ground substrate, provides the necessary vertical support required for the lamp to remain upright. These lamps are capable of standing upright on even, uneven, level, or sloping surfaces; however, these ground penetrating lamps cannot be used on hard surfaces such as patios, decks, balconies, within gazebos, on concrete surfaces, on rough-cut stone, or on other hard surfaces where the use of an outdoor lamp might be useful and desired.
Accordingly there is a need for a stable stand-alone, vertically and gravitationally centered, outdoor solar floor lamp structure that can be used on flat or sloping, soft or hard, smooth or rough-cut surfaces, and combinations thereof, while vertically supporting a lamp thereabove. A traditional lamp base connected to an upstanding pole and lamp would suffice for use on hardened surfaces; however, traditional lamp bases are flat-bottomed and in outdoor applications could tilt unsteadily or damage the surface upon which they rest. Most lamp bases provide no means of accommodating the uneven or non-uniform surfaces upon which they are placed, while still providing the ability to level the lamp pole and the base independent of the given support surface. Surfaces upon which an outdoor lamp may be deployed include rough-cut stone, outdoor decks, concrete surfaces, and softer surfaces such as grass, mulch, and soil that may or may not be sloped. A further consideration lacking in most available floor lamp bases is the build-up of dirt, moisture and subsequent mold buildup beneath an otherwise flat lamp base support. Due the lack of air and trapped moisture, the support surface can become stained, develop mold, house pests, or kill underlying grass upon which it is placed.
To solve these problems, the present invention is provided having a modular and adjustable base that can be offset from its support surface to remain level, and further to provide an air gap between the support surface and the base for eliminating concerns of damaging the support surfaces. Specifically, a plurality of downward protruding folding feet and pointed ridges joined to the underside of the base serve to create a tripod support therefore that can each be adjusted vertically and interchanged or jointed with one another. The use of flat folding feet is ideal for hardened surfaces, while the pointed ridges are ideal for placement over soft soil or within surface gaps to maintain the base positioning during deployment.
Most traditional flat-bottomed lamp bases or those with feet are not suited for use over uneven or inclined surfaces or soft surfaces, since they lack adjustability and the modularity to account for different surface types while maintain a level orientation. Therefore it is desirable to disclose a stand-alone outdoor solar floor lamp with a base that is constructed specifically such that the its leveling elements provide a user with the flexibility to deploy the lamp in a wide variety of differing outdoor environments while maintaining the upright and level position of the base and upstanding lamp. The leveling elements are chosen specifically for the intended environment and specific area of deployment, while un-utilized leveling elements can be conveniently stored under the base for use if the lamp is moved and they are otherwise required. The present base, furthermore, is useful on soft and hard surface types, where the height-adjustable leveling elements are interchangeable with one another. Pointed ridges and generally flat folding feet are chosen to provide the necessary traction and interaction with the support surface required in the given environment. The height of the base can be adjusted to provide both a level orientation and air movement thereunder, minimizing base-to-surface contact on both hard and soft surfaces, and maximizing leveling, balancing, and traction properties with the given environment